Drarry Drabling Drabbles
by greyeyesdragon
Summary: A series of unrelated drarry short fictions featuring lots of amortientia, Chihuahua Harry, late night camping in the forbidden forest, and general random situations.


AN: These are all unrelated drarry short fics, centered around 4th-6th year. The characters sadly aren't mine. I just force them into funny situations. Sort of like Sims. These situations I either made up or found from prompts/posts online so I have no claim to them either. Not a Drarry fan? Don't read. :) All others, please enjoy!

DRACO & THE LOVE POTION

"What are you guys up to?" Harry asked a bit suspiciously, not without reason as he had just walked in on Seamus, Dean, Ron, and Neville brewing a potion in their dormitory. Dean quickly threw a book into Neville's trunk.

"Harry! You're back!" Ron tried to sound pleased.

"We're just working on a little surprise. Nothing to worry about." Seamus winked.

"Does it have anything to do with last night?" The houses had been pranking each other and last night a rocket had landed in their common room and when it exploded, 20 snakes came out hissing, causing much panic among the Gryffindor's.

"Sort of…weren't you looking for Hermione?" Ron attempted to change the subject.

Harry had had a long detention with Snape cleaning out cauldrons behind him and wasn't feeling too Slytherin-friendly at the moment so he let them continue their scheming.

The next morning Harry was nearly finished with his morning porridge when Seamus, Dean, and Ron walked in; failing to hide their evil grins. Harry warily watched them walk past the Gryffindor table towards the Slytherin table and to the Ice Prince himself.

"We know you had something to do with the prank yesterday and you will regret it, ferret!" Seamus said loudly while gesticulating wildly and almost knocking over Malfoy's goblet.

Malfoy saved his pumpkin juice from Seamus's hands and drank it slowly. He raised an eyebrow at Seamus. Before he could respond, the Gryffindor boys returned to their own table, nearly skipping. The Slytherins put their heads together on the other side of the Great Hall.

Harry was still furious with Snape for the detention of the last night and was not at all happy about having potions that morning. To make matters worse, Snape assigned them partners and of course, his was ferret-boy. He sat down, fuming. A handsome leather bag was dropped carelessly at his feet and with a dramatic, exasperated sigh, its owner sat down.

"Did you have to tick off Snape again? I'm not in the mood to get a bad grade just because my partner is a daft idiot." Harry rolled his eyes and tried not to get riled up.

"Today you will be attempting to brew amortentia, the strongest love potion. As such, we will not be testing this potion out so don't get your hopes up. Also, I will personally punish whoever attempts to sneak any out of the room."

Harry noticed that his fellow Gryffindors kept throwing glances at him and Malfoy, which proved to be rather distracting as well as Malfoy being his usual prat self.

"Longbottom couldn't have messed up more than that."

"Potter can't you read? The sunflower petals go in last. You need new glasses."

"Potter have all those bludgers destroyed the rest of your tiny brain?"

Snape kept walking by smirking so Harry gritted his teeth and tried his best to ignore Malfoy.

"Potter you're hopeless." Malfoy groaned. "The Chosen One can't even brew a potion!"

The cinnamon sticks snapped in Harry's hand.

"Guess the scar comes with fame but not intelligence."

"Now, if you've made the potion correctly; you should be able to smell the scents you are attracted to most." Snape walked around the classroom peering into their cauldrons. He paused at Neville' and Ron's cauldron. "10 points from Gryffindor for cheating, Longbottom and Wealsey!"

"But-we didn't!" Neville stuttered. Snape ignored him.

"As I was saying, write down what you smell. Again, we will not be testing this potion, for obvious reasons." The class giggled, Snape looked furious.

Harry and Malfoy both leaned over the small cauldron. Seamus snickered. Malfoy smirked and raised an eyebrow at Harry. Harry bit his tongue and leaned back. He cursed the day he had met Malfoy.

Malfoy leaned further over the cauldron. His expression changed to one of deep concentration, then complete confusion. He looked at Harry, and then away just as quickly. He leaned back in his chair and pulled out a scrap of parchment.

Harry leaned over the cauldron and breathed in deeply. He could smell the wood handle of a broomstick, a treacle tart, and some type of styling product. Harry frowned; he didn't style his hair.

Harry glanced over at Ron who was doodling on his paper but kept glancing sideways at Hermione who would blush. Harry caught Seamus' eye who winked at him and gestured for Harry to look at his partner. Harry's eyes fell on Malfoy's perfectly coiffed blonde hair. Malfoy himself had his chin on his hand and had been observing Harry, his expression guarded. Now he dropped his gaze and shoved a piece of paper in his pocket.

A loud bang induced whiplash in half the class.

"Well that didn't happen last night." Seamus complained as he shook amortentia out of his hair and grinned at Malfoy.

"Oh Salazar!" Malfoy said, clutching his stomach and ran out of the room. A small scrap of parchment fluttered to the ground in his wake. Harry bent down to pick it up. It read:

Pumpkin juice, chocolate, and Harry Freaking Potter.

CAMPING

"Potter what was that?" Malfoy's voice was as unwelcome to Harry as warts at the moment; he just wanted to sleep.

"Potter!"

Harry groaned.

"Go to sleep Malfoy!" He rolled over in his sleeping bag to try to get away from Malfoy's annoying voice, which wasn't easy in their two-person tent current situation.

When Dumbledore had suggested the camping trip as a way to better inter-house relations and to enjoy a muggle experience; Harry had had a bad feeling. Sure enough, his partner was Draco Malfoy. From then on, things had gone from bad to worse.

They had had to give up their wands and hike through the forbidden forest. Malfoy refused to use muggle flashlights due to their apparent inherent risk of explosion. He kept complaining about absolutely everything and insulting everything about Harry. He was the one to carry the map and of course didn't actually know how to read one and got them lost. When they had finally reached their "campsite", Malfoy proved himself lazy and useless when it came to setting up the tent, making the fire, and cooking the food. According the Malfoy the food was not worthy of houseelves, the fire tiny, and the tent smelly and unbecoming of a Malfoy.

Now Harry just wanted to sleep. But no, Malfoy wouldn't be Malfoy if he didn't do everything he could to drive Harry crazy.

"Potter!" Malfoy called again. Harry groaned and put his head under his pillow. He had a second of peace until his pillow was pulled away. He sat up and Malfoy, who had been kneeling over him, was knocked off balance. He hit the tent floor next to Harry. Harry tried to grab his pillow back but Malfoy was quicker and threw it to his side of the tent.

"Potter there's something out there!" Malfoy said, a trace of fear in his voice.

"Don't be ridiculous." Harry yawned. "Give me back my pillow and go to sleep." But Malfoy ignored him and pulled on his sleeping bag. Harry tried to throw him off and then he heard it too: CRACK. In the quiet of the night the sound of a branch breaking resembled a gunshot.

"I told you there's something out there!" Malfoy whispered while reaching into his pocket for his wand and cursing quietly when he remembered he had given it up.

Harry sighed. He knew he wouldn't get a minute of sleep unless he went outside with Malfoy now.

"Fine." He slipped out of his sleeping bag and grabbed his flashlight. Malfoy followed him out of the tent. Outside it was as dark as could be, there was no moon and even the stars seemed to have faded. Harry switched on the flashlight; the thin beam of light was almost lost in the darkness. He had the distinctive feeling that someone or something was watching them. He could feel Malfoy's nervous breaths in the back of his neck as he clutched the sleeve of Harry's shirt.

Harry felt almost naked without his wand though it was probably a good idea he didn't have it with him or he would have hexed Malfoy by now. Harry thought he heard another noise on the other side of the tent. Malfoy grabbed his arm, "You heard that too, didn't you Potter?" He was definitely panicking now.

Harry nodded. He shook off Malfoy's arm and began to tiptoe towards the other side of the tent. He was almost there when he heard Malfoy scream. Harry whirled around to find himself completely alone. Malfoy was no longer behind him nor was he anywhere near the tent. Harry ran around the little clearing trying to see into the trees.

"Malfoy!" He called quietly but the latter had vanished. Harry could feel himself panicking as he raced through the trees around the clearing. Finally he had to stop to catch his breath. And then, to make matters even worse, his flashlight went out.

"Oh no. No, no, no this can't be happening!" Harry began to shake and hit the flashlight, even though he knew it would make no difference; the batteries were dead.

CRACK.

Harry froze. The sound had come from directly behind him. Slowly he turned around. His heart was hammering and his palms were sweaty as his eyes scanned the area. But there was no werewolf, bear, centaur, or another creature of the forest in front of him. He could only make out the shape of trees in front of him. He slowly raised his flashlight to use as a makeshift weapon.

Draco Malfoy stepped out from behind the tree in front of him, laughing his head off.

"You!" Harry was so furious he could barely speak.

"Were you scarred Potter?" Malfoy mocked.

Harry snapped and threw himself at Malfoy, knocking them both to the ground as he attempted to punch every aggravating inch of Malfoy. They rolled around on the forest floor, fists whirling, and their backs hitting trees. Each was fighting for dominance.

"AAAAAAAAAAOOOOOUUUUU!" A wolf's howl made them both freeze. They could hear a snuffling sound from nearby. Malfoy's knees were still digging very painfully into Harry's groin and he used his distraction to throw him off. The snuffling sound seemed to grow closer as Harry quietly got up and helped up Malfoy who seemed to be in a state of shock. A large bush about 5 meters away from them quivered.

"Run!" Harry shouted. They weaved through the trees tripping over roots. Harry felt his ankle twist as he stepped into a rabbit hole but they ran on. After what felt like an eternity they came to a stop, chests heaving.

"We're lost." Malfoy stated the obvious. Both hadn't been paying attention where they ran though Harry figured the trees here were closer together so they must be deeper in the forest than before. He ran this theory by Malfoy who nodded.

"What do we do?" Malfoy asked.

"I have absolutely no idea." Harry sighed. Malfoy moaned and sank down onto the forest floor. He leaned against a tree with his head in his hands. "We're doomed!"

Harry rolled his eyes. "Being dramatic won't help us either!"

"This is all your fault Potter!"

"Who was it that tricked me into leaving our tent in the first place?!" Harry really missed his wand at that moment. What would he not give right now to hex Malfoy onto the moon?

Malfoy opened his mouth to retort but didn't seem to have a good comeback and stayed quiet.

"I can't believe I even fell for that." Harry groaned.

"Were you that worried about me?" Malfoy asked without malice.

"We can't just stay here. Let's keep walking." Harry quickly changed the topic. He started to walk away when he realized that Malfoy hadn't moved. He was just staring at him. "What?"

"You're seriously suggesting we walk through the woods without any light or any idea in which direction we have to go in?"

Harry looked up. An idea had just come to him. "It's new moon."

"Who the hell cares what phase the moon is in right now? I just want my comfortable bed. I'll even take the smelly sleeping bag by now."

"That wasn't a werewolf we heard."

"Oh…."

"Was this another part of your plan to scare me?"

"Don't be so daft Potter. I had nothing to do with it." Malfoy stood up attempting to brush the dirt off his expensive satin pajamas.

"This has slytherin written all over it!"

Malfoy scoffed. "Did all the bludgers finally unhinge you Potter?"

"Malfoy." Harry warned. He could feel his temper rising again.

"I could be asleep in my own bed right now instead of wandering the forbidden forest with the biggest idiot in the school; Mr. Harry Potter, the chosen one. Hero of the mudbloods and traitors alike." Malfoy said as sarcastically as possible.

Harry was seething now and balled his hands into fists.

"Yet all you manage to do is get everyone else into trouble. And even killed as in the case of poor Cedric Digg-"

Harry's fist connected with Malfoy's jaw, almost knocking him to the ground. He spat out some blood and massaged his cheek.

"Some hero you are." Malfoy said sarcastically.

Harry shoved him against a tree. "I don't want to be a hero!" He shouted at Malfoy.

"Oh please. You always try to be the center of attention." Malfoy shoved him back. Harry's ankle throbbed as he stumbled back.

"You know what Malfoy? I think you're just a jealous prat because no one likes you. You're just a bully who insults me to get some attention." Harry shoved Malfoy back against the tree trunk. He was staring at Harry expressionless. But Harry wasn't done yet. All the anger he had felt towards Malfoy through the years was coming out all at once. "You're still jealous because I rejected you back in first year and Malfoy's always get what they want! And you being the spoiled little brat you were couldn't stand it so you had to torment me instead!" He was breathing heavily. He was still pressing Malfoy against the tree but the latter wasn't even fighting back. He merely sighed and then laughed.

"Everything's about you isn't it?"

Harry wanted to wipe that smirk off of Malfoy's face. "You're obsessed with me Malfoy."

"And you with me. But Malfoy's always get what they want." He said grinning.

What was that supposed to mean? Harry loosened his grip on Malfoy's shoulders and Malfoy used the chance to slam him into the tree instead. Harry's head reeled as it made contact with the hard trunk. Before he could shove back, a pair of lips fastened onto his own. He froze. But Malfoy didn't stop kissing him and pushing him into the tree.

Malfoy nipped at his lips to gain entrance to his mouth. As their tongues battled for dominance Harry realized this wasn't much different than their usual fights; both were battling for control. Harry moaned and relaxed against the tree. As he expected, Malfoy lessened his grip on him. Harry tore himself loose and grabbed Malfoy's arm and twisted him around so they reversed positions. Malfoy's face was flushed and his hair a mess. He looked a bit uncertainly at Harry.

Harry had the desire to mess with him when he for once had Malfoy in a vulnerable state but the smoldering eyes of Malfoy made him melt inside.

"What do you want, Malfoy?" He asked while leaning in towards Malfoy but at the same time pushing him back. He let his lips ghost over Malfoy's own and had to smirk as Malfoy moaned.

"You." Malfoy said while pushing Harry to the ground, locking his hands over his head.

"They're late." Hermione said worriedly while scanning the forest for her friend.

"They may have killed each other."

"Ron!"

"Oy stop hitting me! They're coming right now!"

Harry and Draco limped out of the forest together. Both were covered in scratches, messy hair, and various bruises but holding hands. The students stared.

Dumbledore smiled; "I told you it would work."

Snape grimaced and handed Dumbledore a five-pound note.

HARRY'S NEW COLOGNE

"Potter you stink! Is that sewer water?" Malfoy pretended to vomit. Harry ignored him and pushed past him to get to class. Harry had finally bought a bottle of cologne over the holidays and he was still a bit nervous about it and of course he had to run into Malfoy before his first class of the day.

"Harry-" Hermione began carefully, "-it is a bit strong, don't you think?"

Apparently it wasn't just Hermione and Malfoy.

"Harry did you use the whole bottle?" Ginny asked while fanning the air.

"I think they accidentally sold you ghoul slime." Was Ron's opinion as he sniffed suspiciously at the bottle.

"Did something die in here?" Seamus asked during lunch.

By the end of the day Harry had had enough. He was going to smell bloody fantastic tomorrow. After a long bath, Harry locked himself in a stall with his potions book, cauldron and ingredients. Two hours of intense concentration later, Harry went to bed, pleased with himself.

The next morning, heads turned as Harry walked by and noses followed.

"Mm Harry! You smell even better than usual!" Ginny said as she greeted him.

"Good enough to eat!" Ron agreed. "Did you sleep in a oven?"

"No, he smells like he spent the night in the library." Hermione sniffed her friend.

Ron looked at her very confused.

"Harry…. what is your new cologne?" Hermione asked suspiciously.

Harry just grinned.

Wherever he went that day, compliments followed him. Finally, he ran into the one he most wanted to see.

"Malfoy! How do you like my new cologne?" Harry said grinning at the taller boy. He was quite interested in what attracted the other boy.

Malfoy stepped closer to Harry and sniffed him. His brow was furrowed and he looked confused.

"You're not wearing any cologne, you smell as horrible as always. No wait-" And he stepped even closer. "I smell chocolate too." He looked down at Harry, quite suspicious. "What game are you playing at Potter?"

Harry looked up into the grey eyes of his former enemy. He grinned and pulled out a small vial of amortentia.

MALFOY'S DON'T STALK

First Year:

The year I was rejected by Harry Freaking Potter. Clearly he didn't realize what he would miss out on. So I decided to show him. But he was unimpressed and ignored me mostly. But I did get a rise out of him every once in a while. Well I just won't stand for that. Malfoy's always get what they want….eventually. Then Potter destroyed the Philosophers stone and stopped Voldemort….big deal.

Second Year:

The year I sent the houseelf to warn Potter of the danger he was in (not that I cared about him or anything but school would be a tad boring if he was dead) but he was too daft to realize I was the one helping him. It was the year I joined the quidditch team and was beaten by none other than Harry Freaking Potter. And then he saved the muggleborns and defeated Voldemort (again) but with my help.

Third Year:

The year I was attacked by a bloody chicken. Gryffindor won the quidditch cup and I was punched by muggleborn queen, Granger. All Potter's fault. Let's just forget this year even happened.

Fourth Year:

The year the triwizard tournament took Potter's attention from me. Of course by now it was just to protect my reputation that it was my duty to bother Potter as much as possible. Oh course Harry won, I wouldn't have expected it any other way. Diggory died and Voldemort came back. It was a busy year some might say.

Fifth Year:

The year I finally had something Potter didn't, namely the authority as Prefect and member of the Inquisitorial Squad. Both enabled me to stalk, er, observe Potter better as well as excert my new authority over him which I may have abused a tad. All's far in love and war. Potter defeated a group of Death Eaters (is there nothing this boy can't do?) and landed my father in prison.

Sixth Year:

The year Voldemort forced me to (attempt) to murder Dumbledore on the threat of my own life and my those of my parents. Family goes over everything; we're Malfoys after all. It was the year when I was too busy to stalk, er, pay attention to Potter (Malfoy's don't stalk, it's obviously below us), so he stalked me instead. Suddenly I had 90% of his attention (2% to the Weaselette, 3% to school, and 5% to Quidditch). Hard to believe but suddenly he was more interested in me than quidditch, only took him 6 years I suppose. How frustrating.

Seventh Year:

The year Voldemort took over Great Britain, Hogwarts and my house. It was also the year I realized my family was more important to me than glory or power. And that Harry Potter had never been the enemy and I certainly didn't want him dead. I regret wasting all the time in school bothering him when I could have stood by him, but that stays between us because Malfoys are never wrong. Later he gave me my wand back and we made peace and Potter became Harry to me.

HARRY POTTER THE CHIHUAHUA

Harry had finally managed to become an animagus. He had been attempting it since third year after he found out his father could turn into a stag. The first time he managed it, he was alone in the boys dormitory in front of the mirror to see what animal he was. At first he got a bit of a shock as he shrunk and came down onto all fours. When he opened his eyes and looked into the mirror, he nearly fainted. He had turned into a black Chihuahua with green eyes. As he moved closer to the mirror he noticed that there was a thin grey line where his glasses were and a tiny white lightening-shaped mark on his head.

Harry tried to swear but only a high yap came out. He growled and snarled at his reflection. "A Chihuahua? Really?" Harry had expected something a bit more…. manly. A lion would have been nice.

He heard footsteps coming closer and quickly changed back. It felt good to be his normal height again.

Ron came in and looked around confused. "I thought I heard a dog barking."

Harry shook his head, "I didn't hear anything." He knew he should tell Ron about his new ability but he was still feeling a bit embarrassed.

After a while, Harry got used to his new form. It came in handy as he wandered around the castle at night; he was so small he could just slink into the shadows if anyone ever approached. All he had to watch out for were the cats. Being a Chihuahua, he was about the size of a cat but without the very sharp claws.

One night he was exploring the dungeons, he only truly knew the Slytherin common room and the potions classroom. But according to the marauders map the dungeons were huge.

He had just been exploring a small chamber filled with statutes of Salazar Slytherin (he might have peed on one) when a low hiss alerted him to Mrs. Norris. She was sitting in the middle of the doorway and thereby blocking his way out.

"You're not a dog but you look like one. I hate dogs." She meowed at him. She licked her paw and flexed her claws.

"I won't hurt you if you go away, NOW!" Harry yipped at her wishing his bark was more intimidating. His fur bristled as he made himself as tall as possible.

Mrs. Norris leisurely stretched and arched her back. "You don't scare me, dog; you don't even have claws. I'll tear you apart into little pieces." She showed her pointy teeth. Harry was scared but tried not to show it. 'You wait until I'm a human again and you'll regret it!' He thought bitterly. 'Ok stay calm.' He tried to tell himself. 'It's just a stupid cat. I've defeated a dragon. Surely I can defeat a scrawny, mangy cat.' He growled and snarled attempting to scare Mrs. Norris.

Mrs. Norris just yawned and settled down with her tail flicking.

Harry inched closer still trying to play the fight-Chihuahua. Mrs. Norris was not at all impressed.

"Is that all you have to give little dog?"

Harry was almost in front of her by now. He had decided his best bet was too charge past her, he had outrun several cats before and wasn't too worried. He pretended to slow down warily.

Then he charged forward, jumping over her.

"AAAAUUUOOO!" Harry howled as Mrs. Norris' claws raked at his soft belly. He fell down and her teeth sunk into his neck. Harry tried to twist away, his paws were twitching as he struggled for footing but he couldn't get his head free to snap at him.

Suddenly the teeth and claws were gone and it was Mrs. Norris who howled as she was pulled off her prey. A second later a hand scooped up Harry and he was held against someone's chest. That someone was stroking him carefully. Harry noticed his savior had a ring on his pointer finger. Harry looked at it carefully; it looked ancient and quite expensive; there was a dragon carved into it. That someone who was holding him was clearly Draco Malfoy. Harry yelped and struggled to get free again.

"Oh you poor thing!" Malfoy positively purred at him as he held Harry up in front of him to examine him. "Did the evil cat hurt you?"

Harry saw Mrs. Norris slink off into the darkness. Harry stuck his tongue out at her quickly. He attempted to bite Malfoy but he just tucked Harry under his arm and set off through the dungeons with him. Harry struggled as hard as he could but to no effect. "Let me go Malfoy!" Of course only a howl was the result.

"Am I hurting you?" Malfoy said worriedly and pressed Harry to his chest. "Everything's going to be okay, sweetie." He was stroking Harry's head and Harry had to admit, he really enjoyed having his head scratched. 'Must be a dog-thing. It has nothing to do with Malfoy.' Harry reasoned. He was so busy enjoying being petted that he didn't notice that they had stopped in a brightly lit room. Malfoy stopped petting him and raised his wand. Harry flinched but Malfoy just conjured up a small dog-bed in which he placed Harry carefully.

"Stay." He commanded. Harry put his chin on the edge of the bed and watched Malfoy walk around the small room to a cupboard. Harry looked around and saw a cauldron and a worktable on which Harry was in his comfortable bed. Was this where Malfoy spent his free time? Malfoy was rummaging through the cauldron and came back to the table to place his ingredients there. He flicked through a book while scratching behind Harry's ears in just the perfect place.

"Hm I think I found something that could help you." Malfoy smiled at Harry. He stopped petting Harry, who sighed sadly, to brew some potion. While he brewed he had on a look of utter contentment and often smiled at Harry. Harry had to admire his ease at potion brewing. While he brewed, Malfoy talked to Harry.

"I'm brewing a potion to help your wounds heal faster and to prevent infection." He smiled again at Harry. 'Good thing he doesn't know it's me," Harry thought, "or he would be less likely to help me.' He sighed sadly.

"But of course you don't understand me." Malfoy said sadly.

Harry tried to inch closer to him, almost falling out of the bed in the process.

"I've always wanted a dog. One to tell everything to and not be judged. And to hold close at night." Malfoy smiled at him again and scratched his ear. Then he sighed again. "But you probably have an owner who is worried sick about you right now."

"No!" Harry yipped annoyed.

Malfoy laughed and cocked his head. "I wonder what your name is…you look like a Diana to me."

Harry growled at him. 'How dare Malfoy call me a girl!'

"Hm, is Morgana better?" Malfoy asked.

Harry snarled and turned his back on him. He felt himself being picked up.

"Ah you're a boy!" Harry was sure he was going to die of embarrassment in that moment. He struggled to get free.

"I'm sorry. I'll call you Salazar, alright?"

'And now I'm being named after a slytherin?' Harry nipped at Malfoy's hand.

"I'm guessing your owner is a Gryffindor?"

"I'm my own owner!" Harry yipped back.

Malfoy held him in front of his face again, peering at him very closely. Harry didn't like being observed, what if Malfoy realized who he was? Malfoy seemed to realize that he was nervous because he pulled him even closer and lightly kissed his nose. Before Harry could plan his next move, he had licked Malfoy's cheek. Malfoy laughed. "Careful, or I won't give you back to your owner!"

He set Harry back in his bed on the table and continued the potion. Harry settled down and watched him. 'Am I supposed to like him so much when he's nice to me? It must be a dog-thing.'

He sighed contently and started to dose. It had been a long night and he was tired.

"Done." Harry raised his head and was picked up again. Malfoy held him in one hand and carefully applied the potion. It smelled horrible and burned at first contact but Harry felt it working almost immediately. Malfoy was being very gentle with him and in general just showing a completely different side than what Harry was used to.

"Alright, I think it's time for you to go back to your owner and for me to sleep." He placed Harry slowly on the ground and got up to stretch.

"Don't go!" Harry yipped at him and stood up on his hind legs to paw at Malfoy's leg. Malfoy smiled and picked him up again; he held him close to his neck and rubbed that amazing spot behind Harry's ears. Harry wished he could purr. Malfoy sighed sadly.

"I can't keep you. I wish I could but you have to go, sweetie!" Malfoy put him back down and knelt in front of him. "You know, those eyes look a bit familiar, slytherin green. Good night my little Gryffindor friend. And watch out for cats" And he left. Harry followed him to the door but Malfoy didn't turn back.

Harry padded back towards the Gryffindor tower, luckily without running into Mrs. Norris again. When he reached the tower he transformed back into himself. Everything seemed small now to him. Harry fell exhausted into his bed and into a deep sleep.

The next morning Harry woke up a bit stiff. In the shower he saw long thin red lines on his stomach and felt nearly healed puncture marks on the back of his neck. It seemed Malfoy's potion had worked wonders. Speaking of Malfoy…Harry wasn't sure how he should feel about the boy. Obviously Malfoy was lonely and quite a bit sweeter than he had ever thought. Harry sighed, frustrated.

He walked towards the Great Hall with Ron who was chatting about the latest Quidditch game when he crashed into Malfoy.

"Watch where you're going Potter!" Malfoy snarled at him. Harry froze at the harsh tone but then remembered that it had been Chihuahua-Harry who Malfoy had been nice to and not Human-Harry.

Harry turned around and continued walking with Ron.

"Harry are you feeling alright?" Ron asked worriedly.

"I'm fine, just tired." He smiled.

That day he was more distracted than ever before. The only class he had with Malfoy was potions in which Malfoy completely ignored him. When Harry didn't have class with Malfoy, he kept thinking about him. During lunch, he was staring at him again.

"Harry! Enough is enough! Did Malfoy steal your last chocolate frog or why do you keep staring at him like a lost puppy dog?"

"Come on, let's go to divination." Harry left lunch early and didn't see Malfoy staring after him.

After classes Harry wanted to be alone outside but as usual, wherever he went, people wanting to spend time with him followed him. He ducked into a hidden chamber and transformed back into the Chihuahua. This way he managed to sneak out of the castle unnoticed.

The fresh air did wonders for Harry's confused state. He trotted to the lake and settled down in the shade of a tree. He curled up with his head on his paws and took a little nap.

"Aaawwww a little puppy!" Came an annoying voice to interrupt his lovely state of relaxation. He was lifted up by someone with claws as sharp as Mrs. Norris. "She's sooo cute!" It was Pansy Parkinson and she was now slobbering on Harry's face.

He struggled and she dropped him. Harry hit the ground a bit hard and vomited.

Parkinson shrieked and a few boys laughed.

"I don't think he likes you." Harry had never been so happy to see Malfoy before. Malfoy was kneeling on the ground in front of him with a biscuit in his outstretched hand. Harry ran over to him and jumped into his arms.

Malfoy laughed. "You don't even want the treat?"

Harry looked at it suspiciously; he leaned in and sniffed it.

"Blech I hate liver!" He complained.

"Alright, alright!" He pulled a sugar cookie out of his pocket and pinched off a piece, "Is this better?" Harry ate it without hesitation. Malfoy ate the rest of the cookie, staring at Harry as he did so.

The Slytherins settled down. Zabini and Nott were playing chess, Crabbe and Goyle were reading comics and Parkinson was trying to flirt with Malfoy who was lying on the grass while stroking Harry, who was snoozing on his chest. Or pretending to because in reality he was listening in on the conversations.

"Hogsmeade weekend is coming up, Draco. Will you go with me again?" She was asking him.

"Pansy, we're all going." Malfoy said nonchalantly. He looked over to Zabini who smirked.

Parkinson reached over to Malfoy to stroke his hair. Harry bit her hand just as she touched his blonde strands. She shrieked like a banshee and tried to hit Harry but Malfoy wrapped his arms around him, protecting him. He was smirking.

Parkinson moved over to Nott and glared at Harry.

"Thanks little one, I've been trying to get rid of her for ages. But she just can't take a hint." Malfoy whispered in Harry's ear as he stroked his fur. Harry was pleased that he had all of Malfoy's attention again.

Harry snuggled closer to Malfoy but he picked him up with both hands and turned him around in his hand examining his fur and wounds.

"Much better than last night but you should be more careful little lion. Don't go annoying cats the next few days." Malfoy placed him against his chest once more and Harry fell asleep, warm and comfortable in the arms of his former enemy. He was quite glad that Ron couldn't see him.

When he woke up it was clearly dinnertime and getting dark. The Slytherins were packing up their things and heading inside. Malfoy scooped up Harry and carried him inside. In the entrance hall he set him down.

"Run along, little lion. I hope to see you soon." He pet him across the head once more before going into the Great Hall with his friends.

Harry changed back into his human form and went into the Great Hall for dinner. As he sat down next to Ron he felt eyes staring at him from across the room. Harry tried to focus on his dinner and Hermione's nagging about homework and Ron's complaints about Hermione's constant nagging but Malfoy's relentless staring made him nervous and unfocused.

Harry finally looked up and to his surprise Malfoy wasn't even looking at him. No, he was too busy gazing deep in Parkinson's eyes who was giggling and twirling her hair. Harry felt his temper rising. He had half a heart to go over to the Slytherin table and push Parkinson away from his Malfoy.

He watched Malfoy lean in close to Parkinson's ear and whisper something that made her blush even more.

"Harry are you ok?" Hermione asked worriedly.

'I have to get out of here!' "I'm fine Hermione." He lied. "Just a bit tired, I think I'll go back to the dormitory." He tried to smile and failed. He hurriedly stood up and walked out of the Great Hall. He must have misjudged Malfoy yet again.

He hadn't reached the end of the corridor when he was grabbed and shoved against the wall, face first. Harry tried to twist around but his attacker was stronger than him. Harry felt that someone grab his collar at the back of his neck and pull it down. Harry froze. He felt fingers run over the nearly healed puncture wounds Mrs. Norris had created there. He shivered, he knew that smell. Slowly he turned around and looked shyly up into steel gray eyes.

"I knew I recognized those eyes as soon as I first saw you." Malfoy was grinning.

Harry felt his heart fluttering madly and his stomach seemed to have dropped.

"A Chihuahua? Really Potter?" Malfoy laughed and leaned in to stroke Harry's scar. "Even as a Chihuahua you have this marking." His hand went from Harry's forehead to his cheek, which he stroked leisurely as Harry closed his eyes. He felt a pair of lips press gently against his own. Suddenly Malfoy pulled away.

'Did I do something wrong?' Harry wondered, suddenly scared.

"There are people coming. Transform." Malfoy demanded. A second later, Harry was back in Chihuahua form and in Malfoy's arms. Malfoy carried him past the hordes of students now streaming from the Great Hall and down into the dungeons.

"Hey Malfoy!" Malfoy turned. It was Zabini. "You still have the dog?"

"It's Weasley's." Malfoy grinned. "I kidnapped him. Besides, he seems to prefer me."

Harry growled quietly. Luckily Zabini didn't ask any more questions and they arrived in the slytherin common room. Malfoy yawned. "I think I need an early night."

Zabini looked a little suspicious but didn't say anything so Malfoy managed to escape into his dormitory with Harry.

Malfoy tossed Harry onto his bed, kicked off his shoes, got into bed and with a swish of his wand the curtains closed and stayed shut until the next morning when Harry awoke back in human form next to a sleeping Draco Malfoy.

"Oh bloody hell." Zabini said as he stared at them.

AN: This has been Part one and I hope to continue if feedback is positive and I find more ideas. Hope I made some of you laugh. Have a great day. :)


End file.
